


Sleeping Beauty

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, M/M, Poisoning, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: There's something familiar about David's affliction...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2011 parrish_lorne Summer Flash Fest Week Five, prompt 'Sleep'. A little inspiration from Bill Willingham's Fables books and a well known fairy tale.

Evan stood over Beckett, bristling with anger and frustration. “What do you mean he's asleep?” He gripped his rifle tightly.

David was lying unconscious on the ground, his skin as pale as white marble. Dr Beckett calmly continued to dress the man's finger.

Evan glared at the two local people standing nearby and they took a step back. “Doc?” he growled.

Beckett sighed. “I told you, Major. Dr Parrish is asleep. I'll know more when we get him back to Atlantis, but other than the wee prick on his finger, there's doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. Those local lads have been very helpful, and I'm confident I can figure out how to get him back.”

Jesus. Evan felt physically sick. Get David back? This mission wasn't meant to be dangerous. They knew these people. This planet was classed as 'mostly harmless' by McKay. Now David was completely unresponsive and he'd had to call for medical evac, all because of some stupid thorn bush.

“Doc, please...” Evan didn't know what he was asking of Beckett. He knew the guy was doing his best. He might moan about the enthusiastic botanist on his team, but he'd do anything to keep Parrish safe. Anything.

“Patience, Major. Now help me get him into the jumper.”

~

Evan's eyes were nearly closing, but he blinked and tried to concentrate on the briefing. Beckett had Parrish under observation in the infirmary, but there had been no change in his condition since they brought him home.

Beckett continued. “The locals call it the Aurora bush, Dr Weir. They know to keep well away from it. The thorns aren't particularly long - deceptively harmless-looking, in fact - but the bush exudes a toxin that leaves the victim in a state of somnolence.”

Weir looked anxious. “There are no other effects?”

“The bleeding from Dr Parrish's finger is completely healed already. It appears as if he's simply asleep.”

“Will he wake up?”

Beckett cocked his head, a small smile on his face. “I'm told that the only way to wake up a victim is for his true love to kiss him. Sound familiar, Elizabeth?”

Her face lightened with surprise, but opposite her, Evan felt distinctly uncomfortable.

“How interesting that they call it the Aurora bush, Carson. Such a small universe. All we have to do is find Dr Parrish's true love, then? I'm not aware of him having a girlfriend... Don't you have a medical cure?”

Beckett sighed. “I'm working on it. There could be a hormonal trigger, his levels of oxytocin are a wee bit low. I'm tempted to try their 'kiss from their true love' model. Major Lorne,” he asked softly, “Do you know if Dr Parrish is close to anyone?”

In Evan's mind, he was screaming, 'he's close to me!' and deep down, he suddenly admitted to himself that he had fallen for David, that he was in love with him, and denying it wasn't fooling himself anymore.

“Um... Not like that, Doc. I don't think so anyway,” he said quietly, with his heart pounding and his palms sweating.

Beckett looked surprised. “Oh. Right. Well, maybe someone will come forward to help us on that one. Meanwhile I'll keep studying his bloodwork and see if I can come up with an alternative.”

~

Evan sat by David's bed and watched his pale chest rise and fall rapidly under the blue sheet. Little pads with thin wires were attached to him, and tubes seemed to snake everywhere, as if David was trapped in a forest of plastic and electrics. The soft, rapid, beeping of machines filled the silence in the infirmary.

A dumb thorn bush had turned the botanist into Sleeping Beauty.

Evan's eyes followed the line of David's eyelids and over his high cheekbones to his wide lips. He was kind of beautiful, and it wouldn't be the first time that Evan had thought about kissing his mouth. It wasn't like this, though. Usually it was something hard and desperate in the jumper bay, after a close call on a mission, and Evan would shove David against a bulkhead and press up against him until they were both hard and sobbing as Evan plundered David's mouth.

That's how he thought their first kiss would be, anyways.

He didn't want to admit he loved David, but maybe he did. Almost unconsciously, he reached out his hand and slipped his fingers around David's. He spent a lot of time with this man, but he didn't know if his feelings were reciprocated.

He suspected they were, but that wasn't the same. Hell, the thought that David liked him like that was part of the reason he kept denying the way he felt.

But now David was like this, and he needed to try and fix it.

His heart thumping, he checked over his shoulder, but the curtain was drawn and he couldn't hear anyone else in the infirmary. Slowly, he got to his feet and stood over David, lying still on the infirmary bed.

His brow furrowed, he could only think of David awake and animated and so damn perfect. He wanted David back so much.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to David's, closing his eyes at the warm sensation. Holding David's hand tightly now, he breathed slow, his lips continuing to press against the other man's.

He was startled to feel David move slightly, his eyes flying open, even though he knew this was how it was meant to work. He was no prince, but he couldn't stop now. He kept kissing David's lips softly, and he felt David's mouth slide against his.

David's eyes were open when he pulled back a little, and a tinge of pink had returned to the botanist's cheeks. There was warm confusion in his eyes, but his hand came up to curl around Evan's neck.

“That felt good, Major. Want to do it again?”

Evan, not trusting himself to speak, nodded. Then he kissed David properly.

~


End file.
